Unexpected
by raphfreak
Summary: When Raphael decides to pay a certain author a visit, it didn't quite end like he expected.


**_You can blame Mikell for the insane fic... and well, me, being the insane author. Um... no real point to this past the point that I was bored and wanted to work on something other than my fics so.. this is kinda what came out. Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

Katie: I don't know Mary, I think Raph is just a little ticked off at me... **

**Mary: Oh really? What gave you that idea? **

**Katie: Um... plot bunnies attacked? **

**Mary: I swear girl, if you start one more book, I'll have to send Raph after you!**

Katie brushed aside her dark red hair, laughing silently to herself. Her small dog, Raph, lay at her feet, dozing lightly. His large basset hound ears were resting on her bare toes, warming her feet. She gave him a small smile, leaning down to affectionately rub his ears. Raph leaned into her touch just slightly before flopping back down, out cold. Katie laughed before going back to the screen, letting her fingers become a whirl of flesh as she typed.

**Katie: He would never get to the door... I have protection :D **

**Mary: What? That little chicken of a dog?**

Katie glanced down. _Chicken is right_, she thought, thinking of the time where her dog hightailed it behind her legs at the sight of Ghost Kitty, the evil black cat that haunted their neighborhood. That creepy little cat had jumped out of the bushes at her dog. He ran and his between her legs, glaring at the cat with his tail between his legs.

**Katie: I love him anyway **

**Mary: I'm sure you do. Now when am I going to get more of Forever Loved? Or are you still working on that Numbers thing?**

**Katie: It's called Deadly Numbers and both of them are in the process of being written. I just need more ideas to... finish them**

**Mary: The end? **

**Katie: Funny**

She was about to type in more when there was a loud banging at her front door. Raph shot out from under her feet with a loud basset hound howl that had her wincing. Her small puppy, Dini, and her weird mix, Skeeter, both stopped wrestling and raced towards the front door, a mixture of barks and howls. Her fourth dog, Angel, started to growl from being perched on her cage, glaring at the door. Finally there was a large, deep bark from her husky, Jasime.

"Hold on!" Katie yelled out as she ushered Skeeter and Dini into their respectable cages while she kept Raph and Jasime out. Quickly locking in the smaller of the dogs, she shushed them all and went to peek through the small peek-hole in her door.

There was no one there.

"Weird." she muttered as she unlocked the door and pulled it open, keeping the chain in place. Still seeing no one, she unlatched the chain and opened the door completely, looking out. "Hello?"

No answer.

With a small shrug, she turned back around at the deep growl from Jasmine. Who she saw however, she was not in the mood for.

"What the heck are you doing on my couch?!" Katie demanded at the red-banded turtle. He was bracing himself on the top of the dark green couch, glancing down at the two snarling dogs.

"Tryin' not ta get eaten." Raph remarked sarcastically. He held both sais out protectively. "Can ya call off yer little posse now?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Down guys and you put those blades away"

Immediately both dogs quieted, Raph coming to heel at her legs. Jasmine stayed where she was, glaring at the turtle, though she stayed quiet.

"T'anks." Still eying the large husky, Raph climbed down.

"Don't worry Raph." Katie smirked. "She won't bite." _Hard... _"Besides Raph, my buddy Raphie here." she rubbed her dog's ear in affection. "Isn't a cannibal. He doesn't eat other chickens. So what are you doing here?"

Raph glanced at her something like amusement in his amber gaze. "Ya know, the last time I came here, ya hid in the closet."

"Yeah, well, you took me by surprise." Katie said simply, moving towards a large bag of dog food. Raphael stuck by her heel, glancing at the large, menacing turtle with a small whimper. "This time, however, I was a little more prepared."

"I could see that." Raph rolled his eyes as he went on glaring at the author's back.

The two were in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Katie turned, eying the turtle. "May I ask what the shell you're doing here?"

"What? I can't just come visit ya?" Raph asked.

Katie frowned. "You never just come "visit" Raphael. I've written you enough times to know that."

"Speakin' of writin'..." Raph's voice dropped down to the threatening level as he glared at the small author.

"Sorry Raph," she laughed. "I already hid my Titanic CD and since you obviously came alone, you can't write worth squat, so I don't have ta worry about that..."

"I can so write!" He snarled, taking a threatening step towards Katie.

Katie met his fierce amber gaze with her own jade eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Raph, I know you can't. If you could, then you would have written me to Macater's and back a thousand times."

Raph was about to bite off another retort when she burst into hysterical laughter. He stared.

_Shell, this is one strange girl. First she yells at me, then she laughs at my face... ah crud, she knows I can't hit a girl. _

So he settled for his good old Raph glare.

Katie finally quieted down and gave a small chuckle. "Ok, ok, I'm done. Can I get you something to drink?" At Raph's nod, she moved into their small kitchen and pulled open the fridge. As she went through the light, Raph noticed a glint of dark brown hair against her red. He didn't know he was staring at her until she threw the drink at his face.

"Hello?" Katie looked at him. "Were you staring at me?"

"NO! I mean... did ya dye yer hair?"

"Um yeah."

Raph blushed. It was red... "It's a nice color and all.. I mean, ya look good in red... I mean, it brings out yer eyes and... um..." he palmed himself in the face at Katie's giggles. "What?"

"Sorry Raph, I have a boyfriend." Katie gave him a once over, as if studying him. "But I could dump him for the right... motivation..."

_Oh boy, _she laughed hard at the site of his face. _I had no idea someone that green could look so red... hmmm, I wonder if I could use that later... _

Raph fumbled with his soda, still clearly embarrassed as Katie just laughed. "I'm joking, jeez." she rolled her eyes. "I have better taste than that."

"Ah good." Raph took a swig of his drink, not catching onto the small pun.

_Wow,_ Katie thought. _He's more embarrassed than I thought_. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh, I wanted ta say..." he paused, cocking his head. "What's dat noise?"

Katie also paused, listening. The repeated beep of her computer from the chat just now caught her attention. With a silent curse, she realized she had left Mary. "Baka." she spat and she lunged towards the computer, quickly typing out a reply. When she turned back to Raph, his eyes were wide. "What?"

"Who the shell are your parents letting you hang out wit'?" he gaped. "I mean, how da shell do ya even know that word?"

She shrugged. "Mary."

Raph's eyes darkened. "I shoulda known..."

"Leave Mikell out of this Raph." Katie motioned him towards her bedroom. "Come on, I need to grab something in here anyway." She opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

Raph's eyes went wide. "What the shell?"

Katie's bed was tucked against the far wall, her dresser tucked up behind it. A small TV sat on top for the viewer to enjoy in bed while a desk with a green laptop sat on the oppisit side of the room. But what got his attention was the rows of horse models surrounding her room, mounted neatly everywhere. There what he assumed to be hundreds, taking up every inch of the room. He just then saw a few pairs of boots tucked neatly beside her bed, one a deep red and black pair and another covered in... something. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. She jerked open her bedroom closet to reveal a large bookshelf with more horse models on it and loads of horse books, some the size of his fist.

"What are ya?" he joked, still eying the horses. It felt like a morgue, with thousands of little glass eyes staring at him. "A cemetery for horses? Jeez, I never seen so many."

Katie finally turned around with a small floppy disk in one hand and looked at him as if he was insane. "What is that supposed to mean? I collect Breyer horses."

"How many do ya have! Jeez kid, this place is creepy, I feel like I'm being watcher er' something."

Hands on her hips, she considered a moment. "Last I checked, 170 models."

"What!"

She shrugged. "But that was last month."

"What!"

"Oh please Raph," Katie rolled her eyes. "You know horses aren't all I'm interested in."

"Oh? What else? I mean besides cutting me up and selling me ta the highest bidder?" he snarled the words, his anger making him fold his arms across his chest.

Katie rolled her eyes as she got down on her hands and knees, digging back into her closet. "Look over my bed Raph." she called as several pairs of jeans and horse grooming stuff flew out, hitting the floor around the turtle.

Neatly mounted above her bed were a pair of gleaming sais, the handle wrapped in red silk. They were mounted on a wooden plague, a sharp contrast from the dark green walls.

"Ya... ya have a pair too?" he asked softly, tracing the steel.

"Um yeah," she finally pulled her head out from the closet.

Raph eyed the small disk in her hand. "What's dat?"

"Oh this?" she gave an evil smile. "This is just the next few chapters of Forever Loved that I need ta send ta Mary."

Raph's dark green cheeks heated up. "Um, ya wouldn't mind letting me read those, would ya? I mean, I'm your favorite and all?

Katie gave him an innocent grin. "I really didn't think you were that kinda turtle Raph."

"Huh?"

"Jeez, reading Don and Tammy's bedroom scene... you perv you."

Strike three for me, Katie thought in triumph as he cheeks went flaming red again and he shook his head violently.

"You know, this whole time you've been here, I still have no idea what you're doing here." Katie glanced at him.

"Um, ya see... well," Raph sheepishly rubbed his head. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks for not, well, ya know... keeping me from being captured in your newest fic."

Katie let a grin strike her features. "No problem. I just thought it was time for a change."

Raph's amber gaze was filled with relief. "Well, ya know, just t'anks. T'anks a lot."

"Not at all Raphael...not at all."

* * *

"Bye Raph!" Katie waved from her front porch as Raph roared away on his motorcycle. She watched him become a small speck on the road before returning back to the computer.

**Katie: Back**

**Mary: So... how did it go? Obviously you're not dead yet**

**Katie: Nope. You know, I discovered something about turtles, especially Raphael today. **

**Mary: Oh? **

**Katie: Yes - they're idiots.**

**Mary: What do you mean? **

**Katie: He just stopped by to tell me how please he was that I wasn't going to torture him in this fic.**

**Mary: Why does that make him an idiot? **

Katie smiled to herself, giving her next sentence a brief thought before typing it in.

**Katie: Cause... I'm just letting him think that. **

**

* * *

_Um... reviews please? _  
**


End file.
